1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a large-sized ink jet printer, recording is performed by transporting a rolled paper (a recording medium) that is mounted on a rolled paper holder from a supply port (a supply section) to a recording section through a medium path. Further, there is also a recording apparatus including an automatic paper feeding mechanism that automatically transports a leading end section of a rolled paper inserted into a supply port to a recording section by holding the leading end section between a pair of paper feeding rollers. In a paper feeding motor configuring the paper feeding mechanism, since light is emitted from an encoder or the like, the paper feeding mechanism and the like are provided inside an internal housing to suppress visual reorganization of the light that is emitted from the paper feeding mechanism and the like. The medium path of the recording apparatus is narrow because the paper feeding mechanism and the like are provided. Generally, when using a new rolled paper, it is necessary for a user to perform work for supplying the rolled paper to the paper feeding mechanism by inserting the leading end section of the rolled paper into a narrow supply port that is inside the apparatus by hands.
Moreover, a sheet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-5-58475 includes a plurality of stages of paper feeding cassettes storing a plurality of cut sheets, and a part of each paper feeding cassette on a drawing-out side is transparently formed.
When setting the rolled paper, it is preferable that the position of the leading end section of the rolled paper be visually recognized immediately before the pair of paper feeding rollers. However, in a case where a narrow medium path through which the rolled paper passes is located behind the paper feeding mechanism and the like as viewed by the user, it is impossible to visually recognize the position of the leading end section of the rolled paper that is inserted into the supply port and is inside the medium path. Since the rolled paper is not correctly transported when the leading end section of the rolled paper inserted into the medium path is deviated obliquely beyond an allowable range, work for inserting the leading end section of the rolled paper so as not to deviate by exceeding the allowable range thereof is troublesome.
The sheet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-5-58475 is technology that feeds the cut sheets stored in the paper feeding cassettes and since it is impossible to visually recognize the inside of the medium path in the vicinity of the paper feeding mechanism, it is not technology that solves the problem described above.
Moreover, the problems described above are not limited to the ink jet printer and are similarly present in various recording apparatuses.